batmananthologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonar Batsuit
The Sonar Batsuit was a specialty Batsuit with different functions and a vastly diffrent look from the standard suit. It was used on Claw Island to defeat the Riddler. The sonar suit had not yet been field tested and chosen because the Riddler had destroyed all other suits in the vault It was later upgraded with silver Ice Armor temporarily. History Creation An iridescent silvery-black suit that features a more hi-tech, armor-like design than current batsuit at the time. The suit features a new bat symbol that is spread across the chest instead of being confined within an ellipse like in previous Batsuits. This new Batsuit utilizes lenses that slide automatically over the cowl's eyeholes to display a sonar-generated image of Batman's surroundings to him, allowing him to see with more accuracy in extreme darkness or glare. The primary function of the lenses are a targeting system linked to a special Sonar Batarang with a homing device. Testing on Claw Island After all the standard Batsuits are destroyed by the Riddler, Bruce is forced to use the prototype with "Sonar" modifications. Bruce continued to wear the sonar armor as he began to fight crime with his new partner Robin. Later he seemed to revert to a new traditional batsuit, though some improvements from the sonar are evident on it. Sonar Ice thumb|250px|Temorary [[ice armor chest emblem]] Bruce later briefly brought back the Sonar armor with special silver Ice Armor plating. New gadgets were integrated onto the new components specifically for that mission. He wore this variation of the sonar suit while piloting the Bathammer. Bruce was still in the standard Sonar suit without the cowl or gloves when he put the cure into Alfred's IV to save him. Behind the Scenes working a early sonar suit maquette]] Design The suit was designed and sculpted by Jose Fernandez Trivia *In the ending to Batman Forever, ''Batman is still seen in the Sonar suit when he and Robin are running towards the camera in front of the Bat-Signal. In the original ending that was never released he is still seen wearing it when he and Robin on a gargoyle pillar over looking the city. Influence *The movie Batsuits have taken after the philosophy of the Sonar Suit since its use in ''Batman Forever. They usually feature a large all black bat emblem that covers most of the chest. The torso and limbs feature complex "high-tech" looking designs. *A black version of the Sonar Batsuit was used by director Christopher Nolan during auditions for the lead role in ''Batman Begins''. ''It was worn by auditioning actors Christian Bale, Cillian Murphy and Eion Bailey. Only the difference in the audition tapes is that the utility belt was the black belt from the "Panther Suit". Not the Sonar utility belt. *An actor wearing the Sonar Batsuit appears in the 2003 WB film ''Looney Tunes: Back in Action, exasperated over Brendan Fraser ruining a movie scene in his pursuit of Daffy Duck. Again the utility belt used was the black belt from the "Panther Suit". *The Sonar Suit is the first movie Batsuit to feature high tech lenses on cowl like in the comics. Lenses were attempted again in The Dark Knight, the 2008 sequel to Batman Begins. Gallery LensesCowl.jpg| KilmerSonar.jpg| Batmanforever02.jpg| Sonar.jpg| LooneyTunesSuit.jpg|''Looney Toons: Back in Action'' BaleSonar.jpg|Christian Bale auditioning in a black version of the Sonar Suit for Batman Begins. References External links * Category:Batsuits Category:Technology Category:Armor